


shift into overdrive

by dizzy



Series: road trip mix tape 2016 (aka, the tour fics) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Tour Fic, but you really can't have sex, for when you really wanna have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bus is moving along the highway, the sound of traffic in the dead of night blanketing them with the strange ambiance they've grown accustomed to over the past weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shift into overdrive

The bus is moving along the highway, the sound of traffic in the dead of night blanketing them with the strange ambiance they've grown accustomed to over the past weeks. 

Phil is not asleep. He should be. He needs the sleep. Neither of them are getting enough of it lately, not enough to match the pace of their waking hours. But ten minutes ago the driver of a big rig slammed down on the horn and it startled Phil out of a dream he's not sure he wants to revisit. He can't remember exactly what was happening but it was something unsettling that tickles uncomfortably at the back of his mind. 

He blinks his eyes open after long minutes of resistance. There's faint yellow light creeping in from around the window shades. He can see that Dan is laying on his side, facing away. It's easy for Phil to scoot in close and tuck himself against Dan. His forehead drops to Dan's shoulder and he takes in a breath. The laundry detergent is unfamiliar but Dan is the same, radiating heat and comforting. 

Phil slides an arm around Dan's waist. He's not really after anything except the feel of Dan's skin under his fingertips, but Dan's body shifts and stretches and fits itself back against his. "Really?" Dan grumbles, rubbing his cheek against the pillow. 

"Couldn't sleep," Phil whispers. 

They have to whisper. The door that isolates the bedroom from the bunks is flimsy at best. There are people sleeping twenty feet away. 

"Well, I could." Dan sighs and reaches down to cover Phil's hand with his own, tugging Phil in further even as he complains. "Time s'it?" 

"Don't know," Phil says. 

He kisses Dan's shoulder. Dan's wearing a shirt. They both sleep in more clothes than they normally would back at home. 

The thought of home stirs something in Phil. If they were home, he knows how he'd settle this unrest. He'd start to kiss Dan's neck, start to get him going. 

He doesn't realize that as his mind wanders his fingers are tracing circles on Dan's hip, not until Dan shivers. "Phil, you can't..." Dan trails off. 

"We can't," Phil agrees, but he slides his palm down to the front of Dan's pyjama bottoms. He's hard, but just barely. It still doesn't take all that much with Dan sometimes, especially not when it's been almost two weeks since they've had time, energy, and privacy all in the same night. 

"Phil." Dan stretches his head back, nudging into him. It's not a yes or a no, but Dan's hips push forward. Phil's fingers find the shape of Dan and rub firmly. "This is..." 

"Bad?" Phil whispers in Dan's ear. He's feeling it too, rubbing against Dan's ass. 

Dan's breath hitches. "Good, actually." 

"I'll make it good," Phil promises. 

He's not the best at dirty talk. Dan often says he prefers Phil not even try. 

What Phil is good at, according to Dan, is saying things that are absolutely filthy because he completely means them. 

It's frustrating because he wants more. They both want more, they want the things they're used to having: skin on skin, lube and sweat and fingers and fucking. 

Instead they have this: a quiet bus, bodies rocking together in a mimicry of sex, Phil reaches down to adjust himself, dick poking right into the cleft of Dan's ass. Dan is writhing with determination, humping into Phil's palm and back against Phil's dick as soon as he realizes what Phil's aiming for. 

It becomes humid under the blanket. Phil pants against Dan's shoulder, worrying the skin lightly with his teeth in a way that'll leave a mark now but fade by morning. Dan's got one hand flung over his head and the other grasping Phil's wrist. 

Dan is a constant stream of bitten off noises. He whimpers and gasps and whines but on the lowest volume setting he's capable of, turning his face into the pillow under him when he has no other choice. Phil hears every bit though. He soaks it in, lets it make his dick harder and his pulse faster. 

"Phil." Dan's holding himself rigid, like he can't even bring himself to breathe. Phil rocks his palm faster. 

"Do you remember," Phil whispers. "Back when you first visited me, and we did it just like this?" 

"Ohgod." Dan's hips jerk forward. Phil's body follows on instinct, rutting forward. "Yeah. I remember." 

"Wanted to suck you off then," Phil says. He drags his teeth over Dan's neck, that sensitive spot. "Want to do it now." 

"Phil-" Dan's close. He so close. Phil closes his fist just around the tip and jerks up and down. Dan isn't wearing pants underneath the pajamas, and the friction has to be just this side of too much. 

That's just how Dan likes it. 

"Ungh-" Dan grunts and quickly shoves his free hand over his own mouth as Phil feels the pajama pants grow warm then wet under his fingertips. The come seeps out through the fabric a little when Phil squeezes. He's making a mess but it feels good and now everything smells like the scent of sex, the scent of their bedroom after a long night. 

Phil hunches in closer to Dan, hips moving now. He's rock hard and he gets his dick wedged just right so his body feels like it's getting something done. 

"Do you need me to?" Dan asks, reaching behind himself to rub a hand against Phil's hip. "I can-" 

"No," Phil says. His chest feels tight because he's afraid to breathe, afraid he'll groan and make a sound. He's hovering so close and it's startling because he hasn't come in his pants since he was a teenager. It's been a long time since a little clothed grinding could get him all the way but something about the atmosphere, about feeling Dan come without being able to see him, knowing they have to stay quiet, thinking of all the cars on the road around them-

Phil bites down once harder on Dan's shoulder and jabs his cock right into the crease of Dan's ass. He's coming and he's overwhelmed with it, rubbing in harder and harder to get as much of the sensation as he can. When he's done he slumps completely against Dan, hugging both arms around him. 

"You're shaking," Dan says, turning over. 

"Was good." Phil laughs, still trying to be quiet. "I feel like jelly." 

"You're weird." Dan kisses him, once and then again and then again, open mouthed and seeking. Phil gathers him up and kisses back, indulging both of them. "That was hot." 

"Your face is hot," Phil mumbles against Dan's lips. 

Dan starts to giggle and it's a struggle to contain it then, both of them trying to shush each other. 

"I need new pyjamas," Phil finally announces, pulling himself away. 

"Hey, hey." Dan grabs his arm, pouting at Phil as Phil tries to move away. Phil leans back down and drops a kiss on his mouth. "Get me some, too." 

Phil rolls his eyes but they change clothes together, balling up the soiled ones in the laundry bag. Phil's limbs feel heavy when he settles back in bed again. Dan curls up onto his side just like he had before, but facing Phil this time. Sleep comes fast for both of them, and this time Phil doesn't dream at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read and reblog on tumblr](http://slightlydizzier.tumblr.com/post/145463627889/shift-into-overdrive), and if you so feel inclined let me know what you thought about it. :)


End file.
